


Unnecessary Feelings

by panakiin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panakiin/pseuds/panakiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're as famous as Mettaton, you're bound to have many fans who adore you, who fall head over heels for you. However, things take a turn for this pop star who finds himself at the end of the stick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok take note i wrote this on a whim and i never expected it to reach that long /sweats
> 
> it's awkward and embarrassing but I need more flustered and starstruck mettaton

Oh no. This was not happening.

Mettaton buried his head into the magazines scattered across the floor in agony. For the past hour, he'd been trying to find 'love' quizzes. How to tell if you had a big honking crush on somebody. And according to these somewhat facetious magazines, Mettaton did.

This was entirely new territory for him. Fans, monsters and humans alike, had always adored him and dare say, loved him. And what is a pop star if not someone who adored his fans right back? But it had never occurred to him that, yes he, would begin to develop feelings for someone also. Mettaton was intent on not getting into relationships. If he did, it would've been completely fake and done for entertainment purposes. 

But no. This was real and this was terrifying.

It happened several nights ago, right after a live show. Crowds began rapidly forming in order to be first for the meet and greet. Everything went smoothly, of course. Many fans asked for photographs, autographs, and in general, were a great audience. It wasn't until the star saw Alphys, Undyne, and the rest of their friend group approaching to probably congratulate him for a spectacular performance. 

Having thought that all his audience had been satisfied with enough attention, he left the still fairly excited fans to greet his friends. Alphys, a sweet smile plastered on her face, excitedly scurried next to Mettaton. 

"W-Wow, what a great show! I-I mean, we could only see the last, uh, five minutes ... but! It looked great from what we saw!"

An all too familiar blue fish also appeared before him, wrapping her arm around his shoulder quite tightly, barely reaching a choke hold.

"Yeah! The crowd was going wild dude, you should have seen the way some of them were screaming. I'm pretty sure half of them busted their lungs."

Mettaton's eyes peered down to the small child, clad in their signature striped shirt, wrapped around in a certain skeleton's jacket, most likely because of the chilly weather. They signed him a good job and offered a small smile.

"Thank you so much, darlings! What a pleasure to know I have outside support as well. Just for that, you can have 50% off any MTT merchandise you buy! Consider it a small reward for making this little robot happy."

The group's conversation continued, merry laughs filling the air as they told each other jokes and were enjoying themselves during this calming moment of togetherness. After a while, Mettaton invited them all backstage to see how set up and everything worked. Surprisingly, everyone seemed interested and sooner or later, they all scattered as if to explore new territory.

Alphys, with the persuasion of Undyne, went along to the catwalk. Frisk immediately took note of the computer which displayed the background images for MTT's show. It wasn't long until the gigantic screens showed off flurry candid shots around the backstage.  
"Uh oh. Gotta make sure kid's gotta stay safe." Sans, acting out as the parental figure for the child, lazily followed after them.

And thus, Papyrus and Mettaton were left to stare blankly in front of them, contemplating on how they all got separated so easily in a matter of seconds.

"Wow. I never thought a 'backstage' can hold so much adventure! I've never seen Undyne that excited since - " Papyrus stopped to count his fingers one by one. " - yesterday!"  
Mettaton stifled a laugh at the other's unique way of counting. "Well, it is where all the magic happens, darling. How about you? Isn't there something you'd like to see? I could easily guide you around, you know." His tone bordered a flirtatious intention yet Papyrus seemed to be oblivious.

"Hmm, I was curious about one thing ..." The skeleton muttered, placing a finger on his chin.  
"Oh? And what is this thing?"  
"The dressing room! You go there to make costume changes all the time right? It must be filled with all sorts of dazzling stuff! And I bet there's a TV with a great view of the stage when you're not on there. Oh! Or a huge mirror to admire your own beauty!"  
Papyrus clearly had a vivid imagination of what dressing rooms might look like.  
"Well, why don't you see for yourself, darling?" Mettaton gladly directed him to a door which bore a glowing neon sight with his name on it. And a smaller sign underneath it that read "DO NOT ENTER. Unless you are Mettaton."

The two entered and Papyrus seemed to have trouble focusing his sight on on,y one thing. Of course, the room did appear quite grand. The huge mirror did exist and so did the lavish wardrobe. Fruit baskets and presents were scattered on a glass table, some of which had been opened already.

Mettaton, however, focused more on the empty chip packs on his dresser and immediately went to clean them up. How embarrassing. It made him look like some slob! (Which he actually was.)

"Uh, sorry, this spot is a little bit of a clutter. I wasn't exactly expecting company." He laughed sheepishly, trying to cover the mess up. Papyrus seemed curious and peered at one of the packs, reading the label.

"Chippy's Flaming Hot Chips? I love this brand! Do you have anymore?" He gripped the empty pack, a wide smile on his face as he expected a positive answer. Well, that wasn't a reaction Mettaton expected. He looked reluctant but nodded, gesturing to the crate beside the dresser. 

Papyrus opened the top and looked as if he'd just opened a treasure chest. "Holy cow! This thing is probably the mother load of junk foods! Oh my god. You even have the pasta flavored fry bits? Those are my favourite! Spaghetti is a type of pasta, you know!"  
The robot only watched as the other practically drooled over the crate. And he thought _he_ loved junk food.

"You can have some if you'd like." Metatton offered, adjusting his bangs to fit behind his ears.  
"Gee, thanks Mettaton! You really know how to treat a guest!" Papyrus gladly accepted and practically dived to pull out three packs at a time. In merely two blinks of an eye, they were all practically finished.

As the skeleton helped himself to an unhealthy binge, MTT struggled to fit all the trash inside the garbage can, knocking over a glass of water on his dresser in the process. He turned on his heel, a wave of panic overtaking his face. A picture of Alphys, Undyne, and himself was rapidly getting soaked. The shape became distorted and unrecognizable.  
"Oh no! No no no no no -" With a quick swipe of a handkerchief, he desperately tried to dry off the picture. It limply drooped over his hands, only supported by Mettaton's hands to keep its shape.

The whole ruckus caught Papyrus' attention and his face dropped as he saw an oddly upset Mettaton holding a wet picture.  
Hoping to lighten the mood, he inquired about it. "Hey! Wasn't that the time we all went to the beach?"  
The other managed a small smile, though it looked somewhat forced. "Yes, yes it was. It was the first picture we all took together on the surface. I've never seen Alphys so happy before."

As soon as tears began to well up in his eyes, he dropped the subject and left the picture on the dresser to dry. "A tough situation but it can handle this. What are photos if not memories? And what are memories if not meant to last forever? Besides, I have plenty of pictures with these two troublemakers."

"I hate to cut the conversation short but we really must see if the others have already been bored out of their minds. Or perhaps gotten themselves injured. It would be detrimental to my cabaret if an incident happened on his stage, you know." Mettaton cleared his throat, leading Papyrus out of the dressing room.  
Papyrus hesitantly followed, confused by the sudden change in behavior. This man really was strange.

Seeing the two emerge from the the dressing room, Undyne let out an exasperated sigh. "There you are! We were starting to get bored out of our minds!" As expected. "MTT, we gotta go back to your place and cook that new dish I was telling you about!"  
Alphys seemed to be holding a piece of paper in her hands, presumably the recipe. 

Frisk, who was asleep settled on Sans' shoulders, let out quiet snores. The smaller skeleton prodded at his brother. "Yeah and we gotta get this kid to bed. Spent the whole day showing pictures of me on the big screen. Think we might've caused a little traffic." Papyrus rolled his eyes but glad the two had something to keep them entertained.

Everybody said their farewells and waved each other goodbye. Just as Mettaton was about to catch up to his two troublemakers, Papyrus suddenly grabbed his wrist, causing the other to turn to him.  
"Uh! ..I just, uh, wanted to say ..it was a really nice time hanging out with you! I finally got to know what a dressing room was like and you were even generous enough to let me pig out!"

Mettaton wanted to say 'you're welcome' or 'no problem' but at the moment, he couldn't form any words.

"And I also wanted to say, thank you for keeping Undyne and Alphys happy. You're a really swell guy, Mettaton!"  
And with that, the skeleton hurriedly rushed to Sans' side, his red cape-like neckerchief fluttering behind him.

And now back to present day where the pop star was sitting alone in his room, staring dumb founded at his wrist. A sheepish smile curled at his lips as a red tint covered his entire face. Something about Papyrus' endearing and genuine personality only caused Mettaton to fall deeper in "like-likeness" with this man. And if Papyrus could see something in him to like this shallow hunk of metal back, well, that would be the best day of his life. 

But for the time being, Mettaton could only press his luck further. He swallowed up his butterflies, stepped out of his room, and hollered downstairs. "ALPHYS! Put on your nicest dress and your prettiest smile! We're going on a double date at Undyne's!"


	2. Deadly Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton and Alphys go on a "double date". The other "double" doesn't even end up on a date. Frankly, this isn't even a date in all. Somehow, Mettaton still manages to hide his extreme affection to a certain skeleton. But some people might be picking up on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little bit more alphyne centric but wait for the sweet surprise at the end. ( jk it's probably a sour surprise at least )  
> ( this is a pretty messy chapter why am I so bad at continuing things )

"H-Hey, didn't you say you were going to meddle with our romance anymore?" The scientist proclaimed, staring at the giddy Mettaton in front of her. 

The two were sat across each other on their dinner table. If someone hadn't known much, they'd think the two were arranging some kind of business deal. "This isn't meddling, Alphy, oh no no. Quite far from it. I'm merely curious to how you two are blossoming as a couple and your behavior when there's a separate party involved."

"I t-think that's bordering the definition of 'meddling', Mettaton. Plus, what's up with this d-double date thing? Who are you bringing?"

"Me and myself." He replied after a pause. There was no way he could tell her about his plans to woo Papyrus who would most likely be staying at Undyne's house also. After he'd exposed her feelings on national television, he was sure she would take any oppurtunity to ridicule him of his newfound crush.

However, Alphys was not that gullible. She raised an eyebrow, eyeing the other suspiciously. "I-I don't know, this feels fishy to me. What's your gimmick, Metta?"

"Oh please, this is no time to be making puns. I have no gimmick. Maybe I can get inspiration for a new segment on my show." Mettaton tried to remain his cool and made several gestures with his hands.  
"Just imagine it! 'Mettaton Brings Couple to Bond Over Cooking!' Doesn't that marvelous?"

After a moment of awkward silence, Alphys hesitantly agreed to go on this strange observation date. An ecstatic Mettaton sputtered out fashion advice for his dear friend before ringing up Undyne to make sure she knew they were coming. He knew he wasn't doing this just for his sake. He also wanted to see Alphys happy more. The only times she and Undyne ever really hung around was when everybody did. Never did they ever had a solo or even a "double date" as this where they could just be mushy and romantic. 

Mettaton had a feeling that's what Undyne was afraid of. Having company allowed her to be more confident but one on one with Alphys caused more anxiety for her. Maybe she was the one feeling like she didn't want to mess up. Nonetheless, the robot would try his damn best for them to get more comfortable with themselves.

In the midst of walking to the designated fish's house, Alphys noted a peculiar smell coming from the direction they were walking in.  
"H-Hey Metta, do you s-smell that ...?"  
After a couple good sniffs, Mettaton also picked up on it. "Why, yes, I do. It sort of smells like ...smoke perhaps?"  
"Y-You don't think Undyne has already burned down her house, h-has she?" Alphys joked with a giggle. The other gave a smile back and shrugged his shoulders.  
"Most likely. We'll never know until we get there."

Sure enough, just as the peak of the chimney became visible to the both of them, Undyne bursted out her door, a trail of smoke following her out. A faint beeping noise filled the air which was presumably the smoke detector.

"Oh man! I don't think throwing matches into the oven to make the lasagna cook faster worked, Papyrus." Undyne choked out in between coughs. Oddly enough, she looked like she was grinning.

"Nonsense!" A familiar voice protested before the tall skeleton, clad in his casual wear this time emerged from the smoking house with a tray of lasagna. "See? Perfectly delectable, made by yours truly!"

Just the man he wanted to see.

Papyrus was scorched, black spots covering his bones. Mettaton thought it funny when he walked out looking like that in full smiles.  
Rolling her eyes, Undyne finally noticed the two semi-shocked figures at the end of the street. She waved her arm vigorously in the air and called out to them.

"HEY ALPHYS! METTATON! COME GIVE US A HAND, WILL YA?" She hollered before coughing out several chunks of smoke.

Alphys and Mettaton approached the near burnt down house cautiously, in fear it all might come crumbling down any minute. Strangely, none of the humans batted an eyelash at these strange monsters surrounding the smoky house. 

"Don't worry, this thing won't give out any time soon. Probably." Undyne scratched the back of her head before eyeing Papyrus who was still standing there, holding his tray of burnt lasagna. The only tray that survived the oven fiasco. 

"Well, I know dates don't usually involve cleaning up a god damn lasagna bomb but - " Undyne quickly whipped out a mop that stood beside the doorsteps and sheathed it like a sword. Her sharp grin widened and her glare looked like it could kill a line of soldiers just by glancing at them. " - THIS'LL BE THE MOST INTENSE CLEANING YOU'LL EVER DO IN YOUR LIFE!"

"If I can't make this romantic, I'll turn it into a personal challenge! Person who cleans the least amount of lasagna and soot LOSES. And said LOSER has to um - ! Has to ...... Uhh ... Ah! And LOSER has to parade around the neighborhood in a HOT DOG SUIT while all of us cheer you on!" 

Papyrus looked somewhat concerned and tapped Undyne on the shoulder. "Uh, Undyne? We don't have a hot dog suit. We could have them parade the neighborhood normally while we cheer them on. I find that to be more motivational!"  
The fish descent shook her head and wrapped her arm around the skeleton. "Nah, that's way too lame. We're gonna make our own!" 

"So, how about it, chumps? Brave enough to take my challenge?" Undyne spread out her arm, expecting everyone to join in and place their hands on top of hers. One by one, they all hesitantly put their hands in the middle while the challenger chortled. Fate decided to play in Mettaton's favor as he happened to place his on top of Papyrus'. He swore his heart was about to fly right out of that container.

"Alright! Let's see what you got, punks! Hot dog suit in three, ready? 1, 2, 3 - " "HOT DOG SUIT!" And with that, they started their game. 

As expected, Undyne took an early lead, furiously mopping at the walls. Mettaton retreated to his old body and gained more mobility, easily earning him the second place spot. It was a tight situation for both Alphys and Papyrus but Alphys seemed to fall short. She held no bad blood against the other afterwards and both showed their incredible sportsmanship.

"W-Well ... a-at least the house isn't so dirty anymore! N-Not looking forward to that hot dog suit though .. " The yellow lizard muttered, adjusting her glasses and taking a break after the surely intense challenge.

"Man, what a rip-off!" Undyne declared, angrily taping fabric together to form a DIY costume. "PAPYRUS! Every heard of the term ladies first?"  
"I thought that was exclusively for letting them into your home not heart stopping janitorial challenges!" 

Nonetheless, the suit was made and it took all three of them to try and put Alphys in it due to incorrect measurements.  
"Oh god, this is absolutely horrid to look at. Alphy, darling, I am so sorry you have to go through this." Mettaton tore his eyes away from the hideous coloration of the costume and placed a hand over his mouth, reverted to his new body.

"I-It's not all that bad! I-I think ..." Everyone gathered around her like a lost loved one and stepped outside.  
"U-Uh, I don't want to be at the v-very front. U-Undyne, can you um at least stay beside me?" Alphys asked sheepishly, face contorting to a red haze. Undyne didn't look much different as she scampered to her left. "Y-Yeah! Anything for you, Alphys!"

Meanwhile, Mettaton and Papyrus walked behind them, Papyrus being mainly the only one actually cheering for Alphys. Pretty embarrassing since the neighborhood was dead silent and his voice rang throughout the entire street.  
The robot tried desperately to inch closer to the skeleton, to perhaps share a graze of the hand. It was beyond petty and certainly looked like it too. 

It got him thinking. What entirely did he liked about Papyrus? All he did to him was show a little bit of compassion. Anybody could do that to anyone. But he seemed so different. There was something special about him, something that attracted him so much, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

In the midst of his wistful thinking, Mettaton barely noticed he was straight on staring at the man beside him. 

"Uh, Mettaton? Are you ok? Wait, don't tell me. There's something in my teeth!"

Snapping back into reality, Metta instantly shook his head and focused his attention to the floor. "Oh, no, there's nothing in your teeth, dear - ! Sorry, I was ...thinking about my next show and all! Got a little spaced out. Those things can certainly be time consuming."  
Thank god for his endless supply of excuses.

After completing the taxing round of neighborhood walking, the pairs found themselves back at the squeaky clean Undyne residence. Trying to take the suit off of Alphys took about a good 30 minutes before splitting the whole thing in half did the trick.

Undyne bit her lip, glancing at the side of the paced road. "Hey uh, sorry this 'date' thing didn't go the way you planned, Alphy. Guess I messed up pretty hard there, huh?"  
"N-No, that's perfectly ok! M-Messing up is ok. Didn't you tell me that? B-Besides, I still had a really fun time. I can t-tell how much you care." Alphys twiddled with her thumbs before standing on her tippy toes to reach the taller girl's face, giving her a peck on the lips.

Undyne stood in a state of shock, perfectly motionless in her spot. Before she had the time to react, Alphys grabbed Mettaton's hand and sped away, shrieking out an inaudible 'Thanks for having us!' in the distance. 

The two arrived breathless at their own abode however, the smaller monster scattered away to her room without a word. Mettaton kept leaning on the doorway to catch his breath until he heard a crinkle of paper at his back. 

Curiously pulling out the slip of tomato sauce stained paper, he struggled to read the big lopsided handwriting before feeling his breath taken away from him once again.

"WHEN IN NEED OF A FRIENDLY CONVERSATION OR SOME VALIDATION  
PAPY'S HERE NO NEED TO FEAR, HE'LL GIVE YOU CONSOLATION."

And right below this groundbreaking poetry looked to be a phone number. The man couldn't help himself but laugh at such a silly thing but also since it filled him with immense joy to know Papyrus truly did care about him.

Grasping the piece of paper in his hand, Mettaton walked into the household and collapsed on the couch. He let out a dreamy sigh, holding his hand close to his chest. Looks like he's caught himself in a tangled web of woe. He knows little to nothing about this man yet he finds himself falling for him deeper each day. It made his head spin thinking about it. 

Sitting up from the couch, the star realized he was surrounding by unnerving silence. He stood and meandered around, not really finding anything entertaining. Until his eye caught sight of the phone. His breath hitched. Would he take the chance? He began to unknowingly walk towards the phone until he stood no closer than a foot away from it.

Mettaton exhaled then dialed a number.


	3. A Healthy Outlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal relaxing day at home. Birds chirping, flowers blooming, sun shining. It looks as if nothing could go wrong. Until emotions come into play.

Another boring day at the Alphys and Mettaton household. 

The scientist was helping herself to an extremely sugary box of cereal on the couch. Her eyes were practically glued to the screen of the TV seeing as her handful of frosted flakes barely reached the bottom of her lip.  
Mettaton stared down at the orange in his palm as if he was transfixed by its vibrant color. Slowly and lacking energy, he started to peel the fruit while a sigh escaped his mouth.

Normally, the star would be brainstorming ideas, props, skits and whatnots for his now full time job on offering live shows. But now, the only thing picking up a storm in his brain is confused feelings. Questions ran across his mind at an incredible speed, he couldn't seem to catch up with himself. 

' _This is stupid. He's probably only talked to you like five times in his life. Does he even see you as anything other than an egotistical robot only reaching for fame? And ...doesn't it sting that because you can't properly express genuine heartfelt emotions that he probably labels you as heartless and inconsiderate of others? Why do you feel the need to mess up already healthy relationships? Why do you feel the need to fall in love with every person who shows you the least bit of affection? Why can't you be nor-_ ' 

"Mettaton!" The cry of a certain lizard immediately cut himself from furthering into his racing thoughts. "Uh, c-can you hand me the remote? I uh, l-left it at the counter."

He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and reached for the remote at his side. Retrieving it to Alphys, Mettaton eventually sat down next to her to watch TV. Maybe it would make him feel better.

However, it seemed that with every channel Alphys switched to had some kind of heavy romantic feel. He'd completely forgotten. Unlike him, she was sure of her romantic situation. She felt strongly for someone and that someone reciprocated it back. She was in a relationship. She was happy. 

And also, she sat there like a complete dork, smiling and sighing at every cliche phrase that came out of the actors' mouths. It physically irked Metta.

At about the fifth show Alphys has skipped over, Mettaton leaned far back into the couch with his hands folded, and a face as grumpy as ever.  
"Alphys, can we _please_ watch something that doesn't center around romance?" It wasn't more of a plea as he looked way more irritated than he should've been.

"I-It's kind of hard to f-find something like that. W-Well, unless you're watching some sort of animal documentary. L-Love is a part of life!"

Before she could continue going on, the robot felt like he was going to hurl. Ironic, since he had no organs. He grabbed a large pillow cushion for the couch and placed it over his face, wrapping his arms around it tightly, unleashing a large groan.

"I don't feel like watching TV anymore. Just leave me here to rot in my ball of shame!" Mettaton wailed melodramatically, curling up in what he probably gestures as his ball of shame.

Alphys couldn't believe his eccentric display but still remained concerned about him. There was something odd about his behavior. She couldn't exactly pin point it out and she had to find out the only way she knew how. Awkward confrontation.

Pulling back one side of the pillow to reveal MTT's eye, the yellow lizard tried her best to look as worried as possible. "Hey, you've been acting strange lately. W-What's the deal? A-Are you experience a malfunction in your system? I could f-fix it straight away, you know." 

The robot directed his gaze away from her and eventually sat up straight, placing the pillow on his lap. A solemn expression glazed his face. Something you didn't see everyday from a man who was constantly expressive. "No, it's not something in my system. Well, it could be, but it's not something mechanically detrimental."

"Do you think a person can ever feel too much? There's too many emotions in my head that I can't deal with and it - it seems to be traveling all over my body! I mean frankly dear, I feel very ill for someone without compatible organ systems." Mettaton let out a nervous laugh that sounded inexplicably forced.

For once, Alphys felt like this was beyond her engineering skills to fix. Sitting awkwardly in silence, she was the once who broke the ice. 

"Mettaton. T-This uh, doesn't sound like anything I can't fix with my tools. And, to be honest, I-I'm not good at fixing these kind of problems either but, um - !" She placed her hands on top of the other's, glaring at him with a determined look. "I-I care about you! A-And I want you to tell me what's really going on!"

Mettaton fell silent. He only stared at the girl in front of him right now, semi in awe and wonder. Before long, he managed to crack a smile. "Don't you know, you look like one of those anime protagonists in that show you're watching?" 

Releasing his grip on the pillow and escaping the weight of her hands, he embraced Alphys like he was never going to see her again. She was taken aback but this sudden gesture of affection but quickly responded back, burying her face into his cold shoulder.

After a short period of time, Mettaton finally let the need to talk one on one with his creator more-so. A true heart to heart. He poured all of his stress onto her, expressing how work really took a toll on him and how he regularly felt overwhelmed by the feelings of everyone. He even talked about his feelings of insecurity. Alphys could hardly believe it. A pop star such as himself feeling insecure? And finally, one last topic he absolutely felt was about to burst out of his chest.

"Alphys, you've - you've had crushed on people, haven't you? Elaborate with me on this. How does it feel like when you're around them? When you look at them or when ...when they say your name?"

The other placed a finger on his chin, trying to recall the times she started harboring feelings for Undyne or even King Asgore.

"It's an entirely d-different experience for everyone. S-Sometimes it's more severe and sometimes only a mild attraction happens. For Undyne, it ...I-I don't know, it sort of felt like love at first sight for me, y-you know? She approached me when I was having a bad time and didn't deal with it most people did. S-She didn't sulk with me or pity me, she ... she treated me like a-an actual person."

"That was when I realized there was something more. Every time she would talk to me or approach me, i-it felt like butterflies in my stomach. N-Not literally, of course! S-She would always validate me and I experienced an increase of happiness whenever she was just around me!"

"I s-suppose it really is different for most people. But trust me, w-when you do get a crush, you'll know."

Mettaton had to take some time to process all of this information and reflect on what he'd just been given. Crushes didn't have to be immediate love. Sometimes, it just had to start out with some sort of attraction.

Inhaling a big breath of air, he faced Alphys with confident shoulders and finally exhaled his stress away. "Alphys. Basing on these wonderful facts you have given me and enlightening me with your personal experiences - " he took a pause to breathe correctly. " - I have something I would like to confess to you." The other only nodded, listening intently on what he had to say. 

"I believe I am experiencing a crush on Papyrus." A deadly staring contest seemed to be going on against the two. Nobody wanted to speak first. Did his news really leave her that speechless? 

"Uh, Alphys? Any um thoughts on this subject? I mean, I'd love to know, this is a fairly new thing for me and this kind of reaction isn't really what I was anticipa - WOAH!"

Mettaton, suddenly attacked by a fling of glee from Alphys, fell over on the couch and luckily caught himself before falling off. "Hey, what - ! What's the big idea - ?"

"Oh my gosh! You have a crush! You have a big gay crush on Papyrus! I-I can't believe it, you're growing up so fast. Next thing I know, I-I'll be standing at your wedding as maid of honor. You'll be cutting the cake, oh my gosh, it's going to be perfect. You know, I've always wanted to see how you'd react to love, I mean this is such a discovery. Should I tell Undyne? My gosh, she'd love to hear this. I should probably tell Undyne. Oh, Metatton you're going to love feeling love!" 

Alphys was going off on all kinds of subjects and Mettaton couldn't exactly pick one to protest against or just question entirely. She finally let go off her stronghold on the robot and jumped off the couch, not looking the least bit embarrassed. Now, he had his chance to speak, coughing up from not being able to breath in those few seconds of babbling. 

"Well, first off, there won't be any wedding any time soon. Second, do not tell Undyne. She is probably worse on protecting Papyrus than Sans is. Or at least, she's more physical. I just really needed to get this off my chest. It's not a 'big' crush. He treats me very well, like how he treats other people. I don't know but there's something very special about him and I'm simply interested in him. That's all."

Mettaton looked away bashfully, hoping not to catch Alphys' gaze. Gosh, it simply makes the situation worse. 

"No but U-Undyne and I can totally set you up with him. Please? You've meddled w-with us and even helped us, so let us help you! Oh Metta, please? F-For the sake of love?" 

She pleaded up at him, pulling off the best puppy dog eyes she could manage without nearly pouting off her lip. The star tried to avoid it but clenched his teeth, slumping his shoulders over. 

"Alright! I'll let you meddle this time. But, I swear, if this turns out an entire mess, I am changing my name and moving to Switzerland!"

Mettaton hadn't even finished his threat before Alphys dialed up her girlfish, as she liked to call Undyne, in a giddy fit. He only watched with his arms and legs crossed, somewhat regretting his choice of opening up to her.

"Y-Yes? Yes, Undyne, this is me! L-Listen, we got a dire situation here and we need your help. Y-Yeah, urgent, we need you here ..... Y-You'll help? Oh, thank you so much! A-Arrive as fast as you can!" 

The call ended in an abrupt beep and was quickly stuffed into Alphys' pocket. She relaxed back again on the couch next to him, shutting her eyes in a state of peace. 

"You know, telling you my crush was about the worst or best decision I've ever made in my life." Mettaton remarked, throwing a pillow cushion onto the girl's lap. 

"Definitely the best decision. O-Oh uh, by the way, d-did I really look like an anime protagonist back then when I was encouraging you?" Alphys' green studded eyes shone with a glaze of pride, peering up to him for a positive answer.

A confident smile curled at the ends of Mettaton's lips as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, a wave of serenity wafting over their bodies. "Absolutely, darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mettaton and alphys are the best sorta-siblings ever  
> oh, this isn't the end of hurt mettaton, there's plenty more where that came from.  
> HURT! BETRAYAL! OH DARLING, THE RATINGS WILL BE SKY HIGH. at least i hope.


End file.
